Display areas in retail settings typically include audible and/or visual presentations of information, such as information pertaining to products on a shelf or to displays. In many cases, different electronic devices are placed at or along shelves and/or display areas, such as lights, display screens and so forth. These electronic devices are preferably powered by low voltage power supplies, such as 12 or 6 volts power supplies that are separately plugged into one or more 110 volt outlets at or near the display. Thus, multiple 110 volt lines and outlets may be needed for any given shelving unit and/or display. This requires the installation of 110 volt power outlets, which is costly and time consuming and can take valuable retail space due to the need for posts running from the ceiling to the floor. This is especially time consuming given the fact that many jurisdictions require work permits to install additional 110 volt power outlets. In addition, the installation of additional 110 volt power outlets requires the retail space to be closed off and power to be shut down to a particular space during installation.
Therefore, a need exists for a track power supply system that extends and provides power to various electronic devices or components in a display area using existing 110 volt power outlets.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.(U.S. patent References)InventorIssue/Publication Date3,832,503CraneAug. 27, 19744,139,252GornyFeb. 13, 19794,790,766Booty, Sr. et al.Dec. 13, 19885,599,086DuttaFeb. 4, 19975,759,051Cancellieri et al.Jun. 2, 1998D399,594PatikOct. 13, 19986,089,884KlausJul. 18, 2000D649,683TrzesniowskiNov. 29, 2011D649,684TrzesniowskiNov. 29, 2011D649,692TrzesniowskiNov. 29, 2011D652,986TrzesniowskiJan. 24, 2012